


A Thief's Confession

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: Kaito's feelings, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Kaito turns his gaze to Tsukasa, looking like a hurt puppy, hair flatly falling in his face. Tsukasa hasn't seen this hurt look on his face ever since Kaito faced his brother in fourteens world.
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Kudos: 22





	A Thief's Confession

Tsukasa sighs in his sleep, turning around restlessly. Thoughts about Apollo Geist and the almost death of Natsumi are haunting his dreams. He dreams about the moment in the hospital over and over again when Kaito had showed up to bring him the perfecter.

Kaito, what the hell is he thinking?

On the last evening in Black RX world, Tsukasa meets Kaito outside.

They are by the river again, like that one night a few days ago when Tsukasa had slapped Kaito in the face.

They are both silent until Tsukasa speaks up.

"I shall say you thanks from Natsumikan, for saving her in the last moment. I just don't understand why you did that to catch my attention?" He adds finally, the thoughts of the last says overwhelming and overflowing and finally verbalized.

"Isn't it obvious," Kaito says as he stares at the glistening water.

Tsukasa's look on him is stern.

Kaito makes a long pause, then sighs. He shouldn't even be here.

"I like you, you idiot. That's why I want your attention. That's why I came to get in your way. Well, maybe not entirely why, but still. So now you know. So will you properly look at me now?"

Kaito turns his gaze to Tsukasa, looking like a hurt puppy, hair flatly falling in his face. Tsukasa hasn't seen this hurt look on his face ever since Kaito faced his brother in fourteens world.

Tsukasa is speechless for a moment. Saying the wrong thing right now could be disastrous. For both of them.

"Is that true?" he says quietly, trying to win time, cautiously, also not believing his ears.

Kaito's snorts. For a second, Tsukasa thinks Kaito fooled him. He is so dumb, he thinks, asking Kaito twice to join forces with him and yet...

"Take it as it is, I'm not going to say it again"

Tsukasa takes a deep breath. So he didn't mishear.

Tsukasa faces the ocean, then the wide blue sky. Kaito turns his gaze away when Tsukasa's typical piercing gaze comes to a halt on his features.

"Stubborn," Tsukasa says and Kaito frowns.

Tsukasa walks up to Kaito and pushes him against the balustrade. Kaito braces himself in a defending position expecting to get hit again when in fact, Tsukasa leans in, close, his forehead against Kaito's, and he looks down with a smirk.

"You could have had my attention easier, dumbass"

Kaito pouts at that, now being the speechless one.

A few seagulls scream over their heads, circling over the river.

They are silent for a moment before Tsukasa wants to pull back but Kaito grabs his collar and kisses him.

It's needy with feelings, pent up emotions and Tsukasa feels it underneath his skin. Kaito's lips are full and warm and feel nice on his, but there is a hint of despair in the kiss, as if Kaito was aching to tell all his feels through it.

Kaito doesn't think in this moment. He's usually a person to think things through, make a plan, just like he does when he wants to steal treasure, and not just jump right into it. That usually doesn't end well. But Tsukasa makes him feel this way. Makes him feel at all.

Makes him emotional, desperate, needy, irritated. Kaito loves the feeling of Tsukasa's lips on his own too, loves that Tsukasa doesn't dodge away and let's it happen, even gasping softly.

Kaito wants to deepen the kiss but forces himself to wait, not now, not just yet, he doesn't want to drive Tsukasa away by pushing too many feelings on him at once.

So he just goes with the flow, nibbling a bit on Tsukasa's bottom lip because they are just so nice and pretty and full, does it just does out of a feeling, daring, wanting to see what kind of reaction Tsukasa will give.

It's a good one.

Tsukasa steps one step closer, chest pressing against Kaito's, nice and warm with his legs gently in between Kaito's and Kaito loves it, now also asking himself why he didn't choose this kind of approach sooner.

It wasn't possible for him until now, his feelings needed time to pile up, and now was the right time.

Tsukasa let's him kiss him before beginning to kiss back, leaning Kaito over the balustrade, then pulling back slowly, both men gasping.

"Don't think I'll stop getting in your way," Kaito points at Tsukasa but his eyes are soft and there is a warm flush on his cheeks. Tsukasa snorts.

Kaito smirks as he produces a wall, disappearing behind it. Tsukasa is left behind, watching the river for a few moments until he makes his way back. He is not sad, because he knows they'll meet again.

It's a promise Kaito-style.


End file.
